horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Horrid Henry's Perfect Day
The synopsis, plot, characters and trivia could be found in this link: Horrid Henry's Perfect Day (episode). Peter: the car rumbles along the road I spy with my little eye something beginning with... 'M'! Henry: bored and looking out of the window. He suddenly stepped out of his reverie. Fun fair! Peter: at Henry Well, 'Fun fair' doesn't begin with 'M'. Henry: No! Fun fair! at the funfair Look, a fun fair. was cut to display the funfair his mother I want to go! Can I, can I, can I? Mum: frowns You can't go anywhere, Henry. Not after that school report. begins. There shows Henry's mother flipping through Peter's school report Mum: "Peter is such a joy to teach. His work has been simply super!" Oh, well done, Peter! tries to sneak out of the kitchen stern Henry. Where's your report? Henry: back in Errmm... I must have lost it on the way home. Peter: It's okay, Henry. out Henry's report Look! I found it in the dustbin! the torn and smudged report to his mother Mum: the report "The most horrible boy in the class. His work this term is gra--" F-minus?! at Henry Henry! This is even worse than last year's report. Henry: Wow! I beat my record. ends Mum: No treats for you, Henry. Only good children deserve to go to the funfair. Peter: such a way that annoyed Henry I've been good, Mum. Can I go? Mum: Of course you can, Peter. returned Henry: What? THAT'S NOT ''FAAAIIIRRRR!!!'' title appeared, and when the episode continued, it was night and Henry was sleeping. Henry: "I want to go. I want to go to the fair." Henry's dream, a judge was flattening ducks with her gavel. Judge: "Horrid Henry. You are charged for being willfully and horribly horrid. Does Henry deserve to go to the fair???" Peter: "No! Henry melted my crayons on the raidiator." Miss Battle-Axe: "Henry set off the fire alarm!" Aunt Ruby: "Henry was sick on my carpet!!" Margaret: "Henry called me pretty --" gasps "...pretty ugly." sighs in relief Judge: "Enough, Henry. I sentence you to never..." the gavel on the table "...ever, go to the FAIR." Henry: "NO! I'll be good!" up, dazed I'll be good. at the sunlight shining on him for a moment before his 'Eureka' moment strikes '''EUREKA! THAT'S IT! 'I'll be good! ''halo forms above his head before disappearing Because good children get to go to the fair. cuts to the stairway, and Peter just walked out of his room with all smiles. He then saw Henry Henry: Out of my way, Worm. I'm taking Mum and Dad their juice. halo forms above his head before disappearing Peter: But I'' always take them their juice! '''Henry:' Too late, slow-coach. Peter: at the juice Oh, you haven't put anything horrible in there, have you, Henry? Henry: No. Open the door. Peter: Well, I can take it in for you. tugs for the tray Henry: No. Let go. then, his mother opens the door. Peter lost his balance, and the juice spilt on Peter and his mother, so it looked like Henry had caused the accident. Mum: Oh, don't be horrid, Henry. Go and get something to clear up this mess. the door Henry: at the sudden change of events Eh? cuts to show Henry's father loading recyclable bags into the boot of the car. He turned around to see Peter looking at him with an angelic look Peter: Can I come with you, Dad? I love going to the supermarket. Dad: Of course you can, Peter. the door for Peter to go in, but Henry got in first. He stared at Henry for a moment before pointing to the house. Out, Henry. Henry: But that's not fair. You're taking Peter. Why can't I come? Dad: Because I remember the last time you came shopping. The cashier was scanning the items the family was about to buy when she saw Peter, tied up and mouth taped, on the conveyer belt. She fainted. Henry: That was an accident! I'll be good; I promise! I just want to help. Please? father scratched his chin cuts to show Henry's father walking and reading the shopping list aloud in the supermarket. Dad: "Cucumber, Tomatoes, Salad..." to another aisle Peter: with Henry over pushing the trolley Dad said that I'' can push the trolley. '''Henry:' You did it last time! Peter: DAD. Henry's being mean. Dad: towards the brothers Don't be horrid, Henry. Henry: his hands off the handle of the trolley It's okay. Peter can push. Dad: the pen he was holding in the air I don't care what -- words sank in What did you say??? Henry: Peter can push the trolley. I don't mind. halo forms above his head Dad: Are you feeling okay, Henry?? Henry: Fine, thank you. Dad: he walks Err... Well done. Well done there. Henry: halo disappears Being good is really hard work. glares cuts to show Henry's father choosing items Dad: around with a can in his hand I don't know... How about liq and broccoli? Peter: Errmm... yes, but Mum likes spicy parsenette. Dad: Fine. to Henry Henry, we need baked beans. Peter: I know where they're, Dad. Henry: shouting It's okay, I'm on to it. running. Peter saw him went, and wanting to beat him, he ran off with the trolley after glancing at his father. Henry saw cans of baked beans stacked one above another, and stopped. These are possibilities. squatted down, and proceeded to take one from the bottom. Seeing that they were about to fall, he stopped. Peter: he walks towards Henry Henry, don't. Henry: Oops! Nearly forgot. up and about to take the top can Dad: walks Henry? What are you doing? Henry Get down from there. Henry: It's okay, Dad. I've got it! pyramid came into pieces and Henry fell Woah... the can I've got the baked beans, Dad! cuts to the dining room where Henry's father opened the door to the backyard Dad: Lunchtime! Peter, can you -- and Henry ran in Peter: Lay the table?? Yes, please! Henry: Why can't I'' do it?!?! I want to lay the table. '''Dad:' All right, Henry. But don't break anything. away Peter: I'' always lay the table. ''two enemies eyed the cabinets, where the cutlery and tablecloth were. Henry glared at Peter, and Peter eyed the things. Then, the two of them made a spring for them. They grabbed the tablecloth and tugged it Henry: Let go! Peter: You let go! Henry: Alright, have it your way. go of the tablecloth, and Peter stumbled and fell and the tablecloth was laid nicely on the table. He took advantage of Peter's fall and laid the cutlery on the table. A halo forms above his head. Dad: in Thank you, Peter. What a good boy you are. halo disappeared cuts to the family eating dinner Mum: Henry, sit up properly. Henry: I am sitting up properly. Mum: Oh! So you are. Well, don't slurp your food. Henry: I'm not slurping. I've eaten all my carrots. his bowl up for his mother to see Mum: Good heavens! Henry, what a good boy. Peter: Well, I've eaten all my carrots too. mother leaned over to kiss Henry. Jealous, he kicked Henry under the table Henry: Ouch! Peter kicked me. Mum: up Peter. the table and walks away with her husband Peter: I know what you're doing. You're only being good so you can go to the fair. But it won't work; so there. Henry: Oh, no? Peter: a determined voice No. Because sooner or later, you'll do something horrid. You always do, smelly. Henry: at Peter menacingly and remembered that he needed to be good I forgive you. halo forms above his head before disappearing cuts to show Henry looking at his mother gardening Henry: Mum? Can I do some gardening? Mum: at Henry You? Why? gardening Henry: To be helpful, of course. Mum: Well, err... There is one job that needs doing... Henry: his nose and stares at the pile of dung Yuck! Mum: You said you wanted to help! Henry a spade It's good for the roses. away Henry: and shoved the spade into the pile Eww... Shoveling poo! This had better be worth it. doing so Peter: he and Margaret emerges from the fence There he isn't. Margaret: her toy sword Ha! Enemy ahoy! Henry: Go away, Margaret. and Margaret crawled through the hole under the fence Margaret: Captain Margaret to you. Prepare to do battle! Charge! and she ran towards Henry and he stands up Surrender, worm. Henry: his arms Okay. Margaret: shocked What? Henry: I surrender. Margaret: No! her toy sword First, you've got to fight. So we can tie you up and make you walk the plank. Then, you surrender. Henry: Not today. Margaret: Oh! off her pirate hat and drops it What's the point? Come on, Peter; let's go and play Mummies and Daddies. Peter: Come back! You've got to make him fight! Henry: snickers Nice try, Peter. halo forms above his head before disappearing. Then he continued his chore Peter: Eughh! takes off his bandana and takes some dung from the pile and piled in it, then twirled it. Henry... Henry: what he was going to do and stands up You wouldn't dare. threw the bandana but Henry ducked Mum: Henry, I -- bandana full of poo landed on her face Egh! the dung Peter? Why did you do that? Peter: Because Henry won't be horrid to me. Mum':' Peter! That is the silliest thing I have ever heard! Henry Henry, I've changed my mind. You can come to the fair. Henry: Yes!!! on the pile of dung and some landed on Peter's face. He cries scene cuts to the fair and the family of four were standing in the middle of it, looking at the rides Peter: Ooh, ooh, shall we go on the Teacups? Or the Hoopla? I love the sights! Mum: I think as Henry's been such a good boy today, he should choose. Henry: halo forms above his head Okay! I'll choose... [takes the halo and puts it behind him] cuts to Peter sitting in between his parents on a roller coaster seat Peter: Oh, thanks for letting me sit on the front seat, Henry! Dad: This is... throat This isn't really a scary ride, is it, Henry? Henry: Nope! At least... I don't think so! chuckles roller coaster finally went to the top of the track, and it came down with Peter and his parents screaming but Henry laughing. The carriage soon reached the water, and the occupants were wet immediately. It soon went up again with them screaming, and soon it came down Henry: his fist in the air Haha... Yes! AGAIN! ''AGAIN!!'' chuckles credits start with the music melody as the theme song and Henry doing stunts. Soon the Novel Entertainment Production logo came up, and the screen fades to black End of Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Horrid Henry Category:Candidates for deletion